Trahison
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Tony avait tout planifié. Sauf la possibilité que McGee puisse le trahir.


**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__ : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction__) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Rouge"._

_Ce truc n'a aucun sens. En même temps, le personnage principal est Tony donc ..._

* * *

**Trahison :**

Rouge.

Vert, ça faisait vraiment trop Irlandais. Bleu … Ah, ben bleu, c'était moche. Enfin, peut-être pas moche. Mais déjà-vu.

Rose, ça faisait McGee.

Non.

Il fallait quelque chose de _vraiment_ approprié. Quelque chose de rouge.

Demain se déroulerait l'apéro de fin d'année du NCIS. Moment tout à fait ennuyeux quand on s'appelle Gibbs, mais incontournable quand on s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony avait cogité l'idée pendant toute la semaine. Le premier jour, déjà, dès l'annonce de l'évènement, son esprit s'était focalisé là-dessus. Le deuxième jour, il était parti en investigation dans les locaux du NCIS pour avoir l'opinion de ses collègues. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Le troisième jour, il s'était fait porter pâle. Ce fait n'avait pas étonné Gibbs, qui le connaissait bien assez pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas trouvé.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, le quatrième jour après l'annonce, que Tony avait eu l'illumination. Rouge. Après tout, le orange était ringard, le gris, déjà utilisé l'an passé. Là, il fallait marquer le coup, parce que ça faisait dix ans qu'il était au NCIS. Alors rouge, c'était parfait.

Rouge, c'était la couleur de l'amour. Un type qui s'appelait DiNozzo -un type italien- ne pouvait pas ignorer un fait de cette importance. C'était la couleur du sang chaud, de la bagnole hors de prix, c'était la couleur du roi de l'Europe -tout italien _sportif_ savait ceci-. Rouge, c'était la couleur que tout le monde aimait. Voilà pourquoi il fallait faire son choix avec soin, pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire ou dans le banal. D'habitude, Tony ne se serait pas donné tant de peine. Mais l'apéro au NCIS était un terrain de chasse palpitant et terriblement imprévisible, et dangereux. Surtout dangereux. Voilà pourquoi, prenant toutes les précautions possibles, il avait décidé d'attendre le cinquième jour avant de partir à l'aventure. Il avait fait du repérage. Écumé tous les magasins les plus chics. Harcelé les vendeurs. Les clients. Les femmes. Bien entendu. Puis il avait bu un coup, attendu vingt heures, et était rentré chez lui. Le lendemain -veille de l'apéro- était jour crucial. Et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le rouge parfait.

Et enfin, le jour sacré, le sixième jour, Anthony DiNozzo refit la tournée des magasins, fouilla les moindres recoins de chaque enseigne. Il aperçut une silhouette familière à deux ou trois reprises, dragua cinq jolies filles, but neuf cafés, et entra dans une boutique Dior. Et enfin, il trouva. Enfin.

Rouge.

Vert, ça faisait vraiment trop Irlandais. Bleu … Ah, ben bleu, c'était moche. Enfin, peut-être pas moche. Mais déjà-vu.

Rose, ça faisait McGee.

Non.

Il fallait quelque chose de _vraiment_ approprié. Quelque chose de rouge.

Tony avait tout d'Alexandre en entrant dans la salle de réception. Des chaises étaient installées en ligne, annonçant d'ores et déjà qu'un discours allait être prononcé par le directeur. Il rejoignit Gibbs, le salua, taquina Ziva avec un sourire charmeur, enlaça Abby, rit avec Ducky et serra la main de Palmer. Enfin, dans un mouvement calculé, il s'approcha d'un des sièges. C'était McGee, là, de dos, devant lui. Et il discutait avec une fille. Une jolie fille. Un canon. Dans un geste précis et fluide, Tony s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa à côté de son collègue, prêt à détruire d'une phrase parfaitement dosée tous les efforts de l'éternel Bleuet. Une phrase qui ne vint jamais, mourut dans sa gorge et tua le jeune homme.

Là. Là. LA.

McGee avait posé sa cheville droite sur son genoux gauche. Et il portait une paire de chaussettes rouge. LA paire de chaussettes rouges? C'était la même que celle de Tony, à n'en pas douter. Il pouvait reconnaître la texture du tissu, sans avoir à le toucher. La couleur était exactement la même, au pigment prêt. Oh oui, c'était la même.

Tony était sous le choc. McGee avait osé le trahir et s'habiller de la même façon que lui -Ziva dirait plus tard que ce n'était qu'une paire de chaussettes, mais quand l'homme est nu que lui reste-t-il sinon ses chaussettes?-. McGee avait eu _l'extrême bon goût_ d'acheter une paire de chaussettes rouge. Et en plus, il était reparti avec la fille, ce soir-là.


End file.
